


to find a family

by carlgrimeschildsoldier



Series: finding a family, creating a home [1]
Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Homeless, Brian Banner's A+ Parenting, Childhood Trauma, Domestic Avengers, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Homelessness, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Howard Stark's Bad Parenting, Immigration & Emigration, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kid Bruce Banner, Kid Bucky Barnes, Kid Clint Barton, Kid James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Kid Loki (Marvel), Kid Natasha Romanov, Kid Peter Parker, Kid Pietro Maximoff, Kid Sam Wilson, Kid Steve Rogers, Kid Thor (Marvel), Kid Tony Stark, Kid Wanda Maximoff, Past Child Abuse, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Steve Rogers, Protective Thor (Marvel), Runaway kids, Team as Family, Trauma, all of them have trauma, but this is gonna be happy overall i swear, its inspired by faces, like thats the whole plot, they are all homeless kids, they are each others family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:55:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25241278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carlgrimeschildsoldier/pseuds/carlgrimeschildsoldier
Summary: At ten years old, Steve could never have imagined that his life would turn out like this, homeless with 12 other kids, but here he is. Well, technically, they were living in an abandoned house, but his point still stands.aka I got inspired by faces by unbreakable92 so wrote this go read that though its way better than mine haha
Relationships: Bruce Banner & Thor, Bruce Banner & Tony Stark, Clint Barton & Loki, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov, Clint Barton & Peter Parker, Clint Barton & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes & Clint Barton, James "Bucky" Barnes & Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes & Sam Wilson, James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Steve Rogers, Loki & Pietro Maximoff, Loki & Steve Rogers, Loki & Thor (Marvel), Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Pietro Maximoff & Natasha Romanov, Pietro Maximoff & Steve Rogers, Pietro Maximoff & Wanda Maximoff, Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov, Steve Rogers & Sam Wilson, Steve Rogers & Thor, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, Wanda Maximoff & Natasha Romanov, Wanda Maximoff & Steve Rogers, basically all the characters are a makeshift family
Series: finding a family, creating a home [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828570
Comments: 21
Kudos: 125





	1. the beginnings

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Faces](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7099405) by [Unbreakable92](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unbreakable92/pseuds/Unbreakable92). 



> so this would not leave me alone no matter what and I eventually caved and started writing I've wrote way more than I expected like I'm up to I think 5000 words already for this fanfic which is a lot for me tbh and I don't want to stop anytime soon I kind of like this au like I'm absolutely going to show all these things badly but ill try my best to show them in the correct way but yeah take it all with a pinch of salt is all ill say this is an idealistic world not reality

At ten years old, Steve could never have imagined that his life would turn out like this, homeless with 12 other kids, but here he is. Well, technically, they were living in an abandoned house, but his point still stands. 

At ten, his life completely changed. His mom died and he was put into a kid’s home, where he was pretty much immediately called difficult. He found that quite unfair; it wasn’t his fault that he was always getting into fights, someone had to protect the younger kids. But despite all that, it was a very important stepping stone in his life, because that was where he met Bucky, Natasha, and Clint. It was where he first started to build his family. 

The kid’s home was awful; the adults were quite happy to just slap them and shove them into their rooms and out of the way. On top of that, the older kids were more than happy to beat them up. It was run by a guy nicknamed Red Skull, but Steve’s group, who called themselves the Avengers, always got back at the older kids and the adults. 

One time,Steve and Bucky poured red paint over Red Skull, and he couldn't get it off for a week. They'd lost food privileges for 3 days after that but it was worth it because it got Clint and Natasha to laugh. 

It was the day that Steve turned twelve that Steve, Bucky, Natasha, and Clint decided to make a run for it, despite them only being twelve, eleven, nine, and nine respectively.

And for a little under a year, it was just them. After lots of wandering, they found a house. It had broken windows, no heat, and no electricity, but it was theirs. They scoped it out for weeks and never saw anyone near it, so they decided to take the risk.

To their absolute shock and joy, it had running water. Not hot, mind you, but water all the same. They all agreed that whoever owned the house was an idiot, but they weren’t complaining. The house was completely isolated, which meant that it was a good forty minute walk to get to the shops, but it also meant that it was safe. 

Then, they met Thor and Loki. Thor was eleven, and Loki only seven. Thor was carrying Loki on his back, and Loki was covered in black and blue.

Thor had no idea where to go, and he had just been walking for hours until Clint saw them outside their window. He ran and got Steve, who decided to take a risk and ask where they were going. He could still remember how that went. 

"Hey, er… Where are you guys going? Are you okay?" 

"I have just rescued my brother from our father. I am seeking shelter elsewhere" 

"What’re your names?" 

"I am Thor, and this is Loki. Who are you?" 

"I'm Steve, and in the house is Bucky, Clint, and Natasha." 

"Is there any chance that your parents could help my brother?" 

"I need you to answer something first." 

"Of course" 

"Are you running away for good?" 

"From our father? Yes." 

"Okay then. Well, actually, none of us have parents. We ran away from a kid’s home. If you want, I can talk to the others about you maybe staying. No promises though, as they get a say too, but they’re pretty understanding." 

"I'd be most grateful. In the meantime, could any of you help my brother?" 

"Yeah, of course! Come in."

At first, it things were tough. Loki wouldn’t talk to any of them; he would just sit and watch, and if they moved too fast, he flinched and ran to his brother. 

They knew he could talk, as they heard him talking to Thor at night when he’d wake up screaming from nightmares, but it wasn’t until Thor got sick six months later that Loki finally spoke to them. He came running in the room crying, begging them to help his brother. Fortunately, Thor was fine; it was just a mild case of the flu, but after that, Loki decided to trust them. He started speaking to them, and he even hugged Clint one night after he heard him crying.

Everyone agreed that letting Thor and Loki stay was one of the best decisions they ever made. Loki became quite the prankster once he finally felt safe enough to test their limits, and thor became a huge asset to the group. He was an expert fighter because his father had made him train in hand to hand combat since he was just a toddler. 

He taught the others until they were able to fight properly. That meant they were better equipped to take a couple of risks and learn how to pickpocket. With pickpocketing, they could get more food and other essentials, and the group was much better off.

And that was how Steve’s family became him and five other runaway kids. It stayed like this for a year and a half until he met Sam and rhodey. 

Sam and Rhodey were a little different. They met because Sam was breaking into their house. Definitely not the best start, he has to admit, but it wasn’t like they didn't originally break into this house themselves, so Steve couldn’t judge him too hard. They managed to over power Sam (pretty quickly too, he was a small ten year old), but then the kid just broke down crying. 

"My friend Rhodey won't wake up and I just came to look for somewhere to sleep. I'm sorry, don't hurt me please, I'm sorry I just needed to find somewhere warm. I didn't know that anyone lived here, please, don't call the cops." 

Steve looked at Bucky to see what he was thinking. They had all gotten very good at silently communicating at this point, and they tended to know what someone was thinking with just a look. He could see in Bucky’s eyes that he wanted to help this kid, and Steve did too. He nodded at Bucky and let up his hold a bit. 

"Hey, it’s okay. We're not gonna call the cops, or hurt you. Can you tell me where your friend is?" 

"You can't hurt him, please." 

"We won't, we just want to help you" 

"Why?" 

"Because we lived on the streets too, we know what it’s like. We’re all runaways here. Gotta look after each other, right?" 

"...okay." 

Sam lead them to Rhodey, who was barely breathing. Bucky and Steve grabbed him and picked him up whilst Sam watched with wide, scared eyes. Sam told him later that he was terrified that they were gonna drag them to the house to kill them both for breaking in, but he had to risk it as it was the only chance that Rhodey had of surviving. 

Rhodey slowly came back to health and about two days later when everyone was starting to think that he really would have to go to the hospital, he finally woke up. Sam had hugged Steve that day. Four months later, Rhodey was breathing properly again. However, he did have a slight limp because his leg hadn't healed properly, and would often have nightmares.

Slowly, they worked out a system of who does what. Rhodey, Sam, and Loki took turns cooking (Sam was much better at it than the other two, but Loki was really good at thinking up different meals with what they had available, and Rhodey could follow a recipe perfectly even though they had little to no cooking equipment). Steve, Bucky, Natasha, Clint, and Thor would take turns getting supplies and go out to get more money every week. All of them would help fix up the house to try and make it more like a home. One day a week, one of the older ones would go to the library and check out a bunch of books, both educational and fun. And the older ones always tried to get little presents to hide in one of the bedrooms for birthdays.

For a year and a half, this system worked. Then they met Wanda and Pietro. 

Wanda and Pietro were two tiny little seven year olds that they met at the park. The twins were digging through the bins looking for food, and steve went over and handed them his lunch that they had brought with them. Bucky, Rhodey, and Sam followed suit. Natasha and Clint started dividing the food into smaller portions so everyone still had a lunch, and Thor took Loki over to the swings... well, Loki took Thor over to the swings and forced him to push. 

“Thank you,” Wanda said in a heavy Sokovian accent, clearly not used to speaking English. Natasha heard the accent and came over speaking russian, which Bucky had started to learn as well. However, he was still very new to it.

“вы оба говорите по русски?” 

_ Do you both speak Russian? _

“да! мы из Соковии, нам удается спрятаться на лодке, не могли бы вы помочь нам, пожалуйста? мы не говорим по-английски очень хорошо, и наши родители ... наши родители умерли в Соковии, пожалуйста, помогите нам.” 

_ Yes! we are from Sokovia. We managed to escape by hiding on a boat. Could you help us please? We don’t speak english very well and our parents... our parents died in Sokovia. Please help us. _

_ “сестренка нам не нужна помощь.”  _

_ Little sister, we do not need help. _

_ “Мы едим из бункеров, нам нужна помощь.”  _

_ We are eating from bins. We need help _

“Они отправят нас обратно, мы обещали сбежать, и теперь у нас есть, мне все равно, если мы будем есть из мусорных ведер, мы не вернемся.”

_ They will send us back. We promised to escape and now we have. I do not care if we eat from bins, we shall not go back.  _

“Мы не отправим вас назад, все мы здесь бежим от чего-то, что, я обещаю, вы будете в безопасности с нами, и было бы неплохо поговорить на моем родном языке с кем-то, кто понимает, что Баки учится, но он еще не очень хорош”

_ We won’t send you back. All of us here are running from something. I promise, you will be safe with us, and it would be nice to speak in my native tongue with someone who would understand. Bucky is learning, but he is not very good yet. _

“От чего ты бежишь?”

_ What are you running from? _

“Я не буду рассказывать истории других без их разрешения, но я убегаю от своего отца и дома детей, мой отец был оскорбительным”

_ I will not tell the others’ stories without their permission, but I am running from my father and a kids home. My father was abusive. _

“Мы пойдем с тобой”

_ We will come with you. _

“Сестра!”

_ Sister! _

“Я верю ей, нам нужна помощь, пожалуйста, брат”

_ I believe her, and we need help. Please, brother. _

“Хорошо, младшая сестра, для вас, но первые признаки беды мы ушли”

_ Fine, little sister, for you. But the first sign of trouble, we are gone. _

And that was how Wanda and Pietro joined. At first it was very difficult. Pietro would refuse to sleep for days trying to guard over his sister, and Wanda would have to force him to go sleep. He wouldn’t let anybody else in their room and refused to eat anything unless he watched it being prepared, but after a month, he started to let his guard down. Him, Loki, and Wanda would race together (Loki would try to cheat but Wanda somehow always knew what he was going to do). Steve remembers the first time he actually heard Pietro laugh at something.

Bucky was helping to cook, and Loki and Steve decided they were going to prank him. They had found an old newspaper a couple days ago and decided to rip it up into little pieces and throw it at bucky (like confetti). It’d make a mess and wasn’t the most inventive prank, but Loki loved to pull pranks, especially if one of the older ones joined, so they did it whilst Pietro and Wanda where trying to learn English at the table. Bucky without pause just grabbed his cup of water and poured it over Steve.

“That’s what you get for being too loud, punk.”

That’s when they noticed both Pietro and Wanda giggling. Both were trying to hide it (unsuccessfully), so Steve decided being wet was kinda worth it and went to get his own glass of water.

“No, no, Steve come on, Steve,” Bucky said slowly, backing away towards the garden whilst smiling slightly, and then a full on water fight broke out in which steve got their biggest bucket, filled it with water, got as many cups as he could find, and let everyone relax and have a water fight. 

After that, Pietro seemed to deem the place as safe and started being himself. They learnt that he was very good at math super fast, and very happy to join Loki in pranking everyone else. Wanda seemed to relax more as well, and started to come to them sometimes when she was upset or just to sit with them. 

They reworked the system they originally had; they added in language lessons, English, Russian, and sign language (Clint’s hearing had been getting worse, so it was best if they started learning as soon as possible). Everyday they would do an hour of language lessons and then a couple of hours of other subjects like math, science, history, geography, cooking, fighting, and as they called it, being a homeless kid essentials (aka how to pickpocket, steal, get away from someone, lie). The last was mostly for the older kids, as the younger ones didn’t leave the house alone. Sam, Rhodey, and Loki were still the ones in charge of cooking, but Pietro and Wanda would help out, and Thor, Natasha, Clint, Bucky, and Steve were the ones going out. It worked. They would always make it work. They were a family. 

Then about a year and a half later they met the last three members of their family. Their names were Tony, Bruce, and Peter. They met whilst at the park. Steve is still pissed off about how their Foster dad treated them. 

The group was at the park when suddenly, a very angry male dragged three kids there with him. The eldest had a giant bruise across his face and the middle child had a split lip. They were clearly terrified and trying to keep up. 

The man just started screaming at them. "All of you stay fucking here. I’m done with the lot of you, and if you come back I will kill you. Go bother someone fucking else you worthless brats!" 

"But Peter’s only a baby! What are we gonna do?" 

"I don't fucking care, I only took you in as a favour you pathetic shit, and now that I can get rid of you I am." 

And with that, he stormed off, leaving the three young kids alone.

"Hey kiddo, my name’s Steve, what's yours?" Steve knelt down in front of them.

"I'm Tony, this is bruce. He doesn't speak. And that's Peter. He's only little and he's shy." 

"Well hi Tony, Bruce and Peter. You look like you need some help. Do you wanna come stay with us?" 

"No thank you." 

"How come?" 

"We don't know you, and I don't think your parents will let random little kids stay." 

"None of us have any parents. We all live together in a house, no adults just us. You'll be safe, I promise. We just want to help." 

"I don't trust you." 

"Okay, then how about you come play with us for a bit first then? See if we are trustworthy?" 

"...Nobody touch us though, alright?" 

"Okay, kiddo." 

After about an hour of playing together, everyone obeyed Tony's no touching rule. Tony agreed to join them and lifted the rule. He said that it was a test to see if they followed the rule. So Thor carried Bruce after asking him if he wanted to be carried, and Clint carried Peter, who had fallen asleep. Steve noticed that Tony kept shooting first wary, then almost longing looks to the younger boys and decided to take a risk.

"Hey kiddo, do you want me to carry you back?"

"I'm not a baby." 

"Hey, I know that. Doesn't mean you can't be carried." 

"What age do you stop being carried?" 

"Well I’m not too sure to be honest, kiddo." 

"My dad said it's when you can walk." 

"Well then, I think your dad is stupid." 

This shocked a small disbelieving giggle from the kid.

"My dad was a genius!" 

"Well, he must have been a very stupid genius, then." 

"That doesn't make sense!" 

"Sure it does kiddo, he was smart in some ways, stupid in others." 

"So I'm not a baby if I get carried?" 

"No kiddo, you’re really not, I promise." 

At that, he held out his arms to be picked up. 

They had to reorganise their system again, and by this point, Steve was starting to wonder if they should scrap it completely; it never lasted long anyway. 

Steve, Bucky, Natasha, Clint, and Thor would alternate on who was babysitting and who was going for supplies. Sam, Rhodey, Loki, Pietro, and Wanda would sort the cooking and general cleaning out, and they'd all (except for who ever was babysitting Peter) do three hours of 'school' every day. Overall it worked. If someone wasn't feeling up to it that day, somebody else would take over. The younger ones had a structure to the day (and a bed time no matter how much they hate it) and it worked. Everyone still sometimes had nightmares and their own issues caused by their pasts, but they were all slowly healing. They found each other and nothing would split them up now that they found their home. Their family. 


	2. information needed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just info needed for this story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this all took entirely too long tbh I also think I'm gonna have to update the timeline at the very least once I know more so this chapter will probably be editing a few times also if any of this confuses you let me know and ill try explain it better haha

**Timeline and ages**

February 14th, 2004  loki is adopted  _ ages thor 4, loki 5 days old _

January 5th, 2007  natasha runs away  _ ages natasha 5 _

January 7th, 2007  natasha is found and placed in the group home  _ ages natasha 5 _

June 7th, 2006  clint and barney run away and join the circus  _ ages barney 15, Clint 4 _

December 13th, 2007  clint and barney get caught stealing so clints placed in the group home and barney is placed in jail  _ ages barney 16, natasha 6, Clint 6 _

April 17th, 2008  bucky’s family dies and he is put in the group home  _ ages bucky 9, natasha 6, clint 6 _

August 22nd, 2008  Steve's mom dies and he gets put in the group home  _ ages Steve 10, bucky 9, Natasha 7, clint 7 _

September 29th, 2009  frigga dies  _ ages thor 10, loki 5 _

July 5th 2010  they run away  _ ages steve 12, bucky 11, natasha 9 and clint 9 _

March 24th, 2011  rhodey runs away from his group home  _ ages rhodey 9 _

June 3rd 2011 thor and loki join _ages steve 12, bucky 12, thor 11, natasha 10, clint 9, loki 7_

June 20th, 2011  sams mom dies and he runs away to the streets  _ ages sam 8 _

July 29th, 2011  sam meets rhodey  _ ages rhodey 9, sam 8,  _

November 30th 2011 thor gets sick loki speaks _ages steve 13, bucky 12, thor 12, natasha 10, clint 10, loki 7_

October 15th, 2012  wanda and pietros parents die  _ ages wanda and pietro 5 _

December 8th 2012  Sam and rhodey join  _ ages steve 14, bucky 13, thor 13, natasha 11, clint 11, rhodey 11, Sam 10, loki 8 _

December 10th 2012 rhodey wakes up _ages steve 14, bucky 13, thor 13, natasha 11, clint 11, rhodey 11, Sam 10, loki 8_

April 18th 2013  rhodey is healed up  _ ages steve 14, bucky 14, thor 13, natasha 12, clint 11, rhodey 11, Sam 10, loki 9 _

May 27th, 2014  wanda and pietro escape sokovia  _ ages wanda and pietro 7 _

June 19th, 2014  howard and maria die tony is sent to obadiah  _ ages tony 5 _

September 4th 2014  wanda and pietro join  _ ages steve 16, bucky 15, thor 15, natasha 13, clint 13, rhodey 12, Sam 11, loki 10, wanda and pietro 7 _

October 15th 2014  wanda and pietro settle in  _ ages steve 16, bucky 15, thor 15, natasha 13, clint 13, rhodey 13, Sam 12, loki 10, wanda and pietro 7 _

June 2nd, 2015  bruce's dad kills his mom  _ ages bruce 3 _

June 3rd, 2015  bruce's dad sells him to obadiah  _ ages tony 6, bruce 3 _

October 11th, 2015  peters parents die in a plane crash  _ ages peter 2 _

October 12th, 2015  obadiah kidnaps peter  _ ages tony 6, bruce 3, peter 2 _

February 15th 2016  obadiah dies peter, bruce and tony are sent to ‘random guy idk the name of yet’  _ ages tony 6, bruce 4, peter 2 _

March 18th 2016  tony, Peter and Bruce join  _ ages steve 17, bucky 17, thor 16, natasha 15, clint 14, rhodey 14, Sam 13, loki 12, wanda and pietro 9, tony 6, Bruce 4, Peter 2 _

June 1st 2016  beginning of fic 

**Back stories basic**

Steve- mom dies lung cancer, gets put into care 

Bucky- parent and younger sister die in a car crash hes put into care

Natasha- abusive dad who she runs away from but is put into care

Clint- abusive parents him and his older brother barney run away to the circus together but get caught stealing barney is sent to jail and clint is put into care

Thor- mom died of cancer when loki was 5 and odin became abusive especially to loki so he runs away 

Loki- adopted into thors family as a baby dead mom abused by odin until thor and ran away with him

Sam- his mom got attacked and killed and he ran away to live on the streets were he meet rhodey 

rhodey- never knew his birth parents lived in and out of kids homes until he ran away when he was 10

Wanda and pietro- at age 5 their house is bombed and their parents died they are rescued and made a promise to their dead parents they will escape sokovia and they do 

Tony- he grew up mostly ignored until howard and maria die in a car crash he gets sent to live with obadiah stane with peter and bruce and tony is forced to create weapons for him until obadiah dies and they get sent to “i will give him a name later but right now idk” until he leaves them in a park

Bruce- abusive dad who killed his mom then sells him to obadiah who runs experiments on bruce none of them work until obadiah dies and they get sent to “i will give him a name later but right now idk” until he leaves them in a park

Peter- parents die in a plane crash and obadiah stane kidnaps him and runs experiments on him none of them work until obadiah dies and they get sent to “i will give him a name later but right now idk” until he leaves them in a park

**Dates of birth**

steve - july 4th 1998 

bucky - march 10th 1999

thor - august 11th 1999

Natasha - february 27th 2001

Clint - june 18th 2001

Rhodey - october 6th 2001

Sam - september 23rd 2002

Loki -february 9th 2004

Wanda - february 10th 2007

Pietro - february 10th 2007

Tony  may 29th 2009

Bruce  december 18th 2011

peter  august 10th 2013

**All the kids once it actually starts (june 1st 2016)**

Steve- 17 

Bucky- 17

Thor- 16

Natasha- 15

Clint- 14 

Rhodey- 14

Sam- 13

Loki- 12

Wanda- 9

Pietro- 9

Tony- 7

Bruce- 4

Peter- 2

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! i really hope someone genuinely likes this story cause I plan to write a lot more into it I want to eventually do one shots of like their individual backgrounds and I want to do birthday ones and a Christmas one and like so many more tbh I've got so many random ideas but if there is something you'd wanna see then please let me know cause ill try my best to do that! also second chapter is just the timeline/basic back story/other important info I have already started on the next part for this and its at like 2000+ words so hopefully I will get that up soon!! 
> 
> also huge thanks to [littlestqr ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlestqr/pseuds/littlestqr) for beta reading this for me you helped make this so much better tbh haha
> 
> ps sorry about the Russian I used google translate as I have never even tried to learn Russian before lol so I hope it was at least semi correct if people don't like the Russian let me know and I wont do that again


End file.
